


You are beautiful the way you are

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Josiah Trelawny
Kudos: 5





	You are beautiful the way you are

I hate Hoseas self doubts. He thinks he's ugly and old. Way to ugly and bad for someone so good like me. He always says. We're a couple for three days now. No kissing and no cuddling. It hurts me. It hurts me that Hosea say such things about himself. I think he's beautiful and cute. And he isn't that old! He's 55 c'mon. He's just ten years older than me. And with 55 you aren't that old. If he were 70 or 80 years old okay. But not with 55. Even though that's a long time of living, especially as an outlaw. 

I asked 'Sea to come to my Caravan outside of Rhodes today. But he still isn't here. It hurts me. I mean he can't be that busy because they lie low and only have a few problems with the O'Driscoll's left.   
I sigh. I waited the whole goddamn day that he shows up. But he didn't. Now we have nine o'clock in the evening. I sadly stand up from my chair on the porch of my Caravan, and get inside. There I sit down on my table. My head rest on the cold wood.

I understand that he has self doubts, especially since he was not treated so well by his last ex boyfriends. He was bullied by them. But it still hurts that he's not here now. I love him so much. And for me he's so beautiful and cute and handsome. I wish he let me show him what love is. Real love. After Bessie things went downhill for him. I mean in his love life. After he got over Bessie, yes he still thinks about her Wich is fine, but he don't start to cry while doing it. He accepted a few males as his partners. He loved them, but they always bullied him and hit him. One raped him.

I'm no killer, but I would love to slit the throats of 'Seas ex boyfriends. I mean why and how could he did this to him? He's way to cute and handsome. And he's so loving and caring about people he loves. And he's tender. I want to kiss him. I want to cuddle with him. But I can't. He won't let me. It's so sad. But I know that he loves me as much as I love him. He's not a liar. Especially when it comes to love, he would never lie. I sit here for another while. Then I decide to go to bed. He will not show up. It makes me sad.

Just as I'm about to get up, I hear steps and the familiar clicking of spurs. A little bit of hope fills me. But I still sit there, head on the table. Then the steps stop close to me.

,,Josiah?" I suddenly hear a familiar soothing voice say.

I look up. I can't hide the surprised look on my face.

,,'Sea?" I say.

He only nods. I can't belive that he actually showed up. I'd love to jump up now and fall around his neck and hug him. But I prefer to leave it. I don't want to loose him. Only because I'm to dumb to control myself. I look away from him again. Cause he seems to notice what I would like to do so much now. I hear how he close the door behind him. Now only the light of the lanterns fill the caravan. I closed all curtains earlier. Did he leave? I hope not.

,,C'mere baby." I suddenly hear him whisper.

,,You sure?" I ask shy.

,,Yes. Come on Jos." He says.

Then I stand up, and carefully and slowly walk towards him. Then opposite him I stop. He lay his arms arround my back. And I don't know what to do.

,,Hug my angel. You can do it." He whispers against my neck.

I do as I was told. And for the first time we have body contact. We're so close. The butterfly's in my stomach go crazy, and due to that my whole body tingles. 

,,I love you 'Sea." I whisper against his neck.

,,I love you too Jo." He whispers back.

We stand there maybe for minutes maybe for hours. And then we sepperate. I look him deep into the eyes.

,,Your so cute and beautiful darling." I say.

He blush. But he can't really belive me.

,,I mean it." I whisper.

,,You are beautiful too cutie." He smiles.

I smile back.

,,Thanks." I say.

He then bent over and kiss me. It was so suddenly, that I was to surprised to do something. But he broke the kiss as fast as he started it. So I had no chance to kiss back. He withdraws. I'd love to pull him back to me with my hand on his neck. But I prefer to leave it. I don't want to force him. His lips way so soft. I hope my mustache don't bother him. Two of my ex boyfriends Have put me before the choice. Either they or my mustache. I've stopped. Not because I love my mustache so much, but because I don't let myself be forced into something like that.

,,Wow. I wish I had time to kiss back.." I sigh.

,,Is my mustache bad while kissing?" I whisper after a few moments of silence.

,,No. I tickles a bit but not in a bad way. I somehow liked it." He say honest.

,,Good." I say.

And then he suddenly lift my head with his index finger. Then he kiss me again. I kiss back right away this time. Softly and carefully. After three kisses we separate. Then he takes of his boots. He lay down on my bed.

,,Come here baby." He whispers.

I turn of a few lamps. Only that one at the foot end of the bed I let on. Then I carefully lay down next to him. He kiss me softly. And then he cuddle tidly against me. I pull the blanket over us.

,,I mean it. You're so sweet and beautiful." I whisper.


End file.
